And It Changed Everything
by LostAndAwaiting
Summary: I hate the epilogue. This is my own version of what happens. Five years after the war and things are still not right. It seems like everything is going well until the attacks begin. Is this another war?
1. The Letter

And It Changed Everything  
Rating: T; Lang and Adult Scenes  
Pairings: H/G, R/Hr... for now. It will change.  
A/N: I really hate the epilogue. I follow some things, but I mainly chucked it out the window. This is my own version, though I don't own any of it.

* * *

Chapter One: The Letter

"Hermione… there's… a letter here." Ron looked up into her lively eyes. His were sunken in and confused.

Hermione looked it over and shrugged as she clasped the smooth parchment. "It's from Harry… Why didn't he just…?" She was cut off by the small, fuzzy, white owl.

Looking down at it, Hermione gave a sad smile. The bird's resemblance to Hedwig was almost exact. Petting it softly and transfiguring a piece of meat, Hermione let her thoughts trail back to Hogwarts.

It'd been nearly five years since Voldemort was destroyed and yet, still things were unresolved. Everyone expected things to return back to normal. Everything was supposed to be happy and wonderful again.

"But how could it when so much was lost?" Hermione thought, her heart sinking with every new thought.

Her husband of three years cupped his hand around hers. "I miss them, too." He said.

Hermione looked down at his hands intertwined with hers. So much had happened since the last battle. They'd both aged. They were truly adults now. Ron, with his broad shoulders, stood in front of her. His wide, worn hands touched hers delicately. He worked with his brother on the shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had skyrocketed after Fred's death.

It seems the Weasleys got on. Well enough, at least. Molly still cried. Though none of the boys lived at home and Ginny was with Harry, everyone knew. The days after Fred's death…

It was hard on everyone. George was silent for months while Mrs. Weasley cried relentlessly. But now?

Now, Fred was dead and gone, cold in his grave. But the rest of the Weasleys… They all just floated on.

Ginny had married. Ron had married. George had his business and his fling with Katie Bell. Bill and Fleur were happy. Charlie traveled a bit and dated here or there. Percy had the Ministry, as usual.

But times like these, when memories came flooding back, like when Hermione scolded the twins for using first years as testers for their products, then it hit. It hit her hard.

Biting back the tears, she refused to let the tears fall. It's been five bloody years. But the wound still seemed fresh.

"Hermione, love…" Ron said looking down at her. He still had that awkwardness about him, like he didn't know how to deal with her.

Hermione smiled back and brushed the semi-bushy brown locks from her face. "I'm alright… I was just—"

"I know… I miss them, too." He said, putting his arm around her protectively.

Hermione still loved that about him. He still didn't know how to deal with women, but he wasn't afraid of it. Instead, he used his traits.

"I just wish they were all still here. Fred would be an uncle. Remus and Tonks could be a father and mother to their son. Moody would still be the skeptic of the Order…" Hermione trailed off.

The Order…

It'd been years since the group had been assembled or even mentioned. The last time they'd come together was at the funerals after the last battle. Sure, they'd see each other at different functions. They were always invited to wedding and baby showers, but things were different. Kingsley Shacklebolt was settled and had the prestigious office of Minister.

He'd done a great job, too. After the old Ministry fell, people thought this new way of governing would case even more chaos. But it seemed everyone liked a less corrupt government.

"The most we can do is live, Hermione. I'm sure Fred wouldn't want you to get all mushy…" Ron said. "Besides, Harry's letter and Hugo will be up soon and dinner is only four hours from now."

Hermione smiled up at him. Life still revolved around his stomach; that hadn't changed. "I know. I'm fine, really." She said, clearing her eyes and making herself appear to be normal.

"Why do you suppose Harry owled us?" She asked as she opened it. "They're coming over tonight, right?"

He shrugged. "That's what I thought. I was going to tell Harry about the new shop opening in Brighton." Ron said, a pleased look appeared on his face.

Hermione scanned the contents and gasped.

"What—what is it?" Ron said as he looked up pleadingly into her eyes.

"Go and wake up Hugo. We're needed at Twelve Grimmauld." Hermione said as she went for their coats.

A puzzled Ron stumbled after her. "What's wrong? What did the letter say?"

Hermione turned on heel and faced Ron. Her face was in a dead stare. Looking at him seriously, she shook her head. "They're back… There was an attack on Little Hangleton. Forty Muggles dead…"

Ron, wide-eyed, nodded and went down the hallway in their small London apartment. Coming back moments later with a small child in his arms, Ron took Hermione's hand and the family of three Apperated to the front of Twelve Grimmauld.

Just like old times.


	2. The First Meeting in Five Years

A/N: Well, I have reviews. So, I guess I'll continue with this story. This chapter is kind of a filler. There is suspense, but it's a little different than what I thought. If you didn't like, I know... It's a bit... filler-y. More back-story and stuff to get the ball rolling. The next chapter should be better.

* * *

Harry sat at the old oak table and placed messaged his temples. With his elbows still on the table, the Boy-Who-Lived sighed aloud. "You should have seen it, Gin." He said talking to his wife. "The Dark Mark was burned into every body."

"I thought they disbanded." The redhead said.

"So did I." Came a deep voice as the Minister of Magic walked out from the fireplace at the old headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Kingsley." The two of them said with a nod.

"I received your letter while talking to some authorities. I think it wise we re-organize." He said as he took a seat.

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"I say we fight." Came the voice of one Weasley twin.

Ginny bolted from her chair to greet her brother in warm embrace. "George!" She exclaimed as her mother and father preceded him.

The group nodded as more and more of the old members appeared. Though everyone felt like people were missing. Minerva, Andromeda Tonks, Hestia Jones, and the like sat down. Some from the old DA also arrived, now being old enough to be real Order members, Harry took the liberty of telling them, too.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked, looking forward to seeing her grandchild again.

"I sent them the letter. I'm sure they'll be along in a bit." Harry said as he stood up.

"So what is this about? Another attack?" Arthur asked.

"Forty Muggles killed?" Neville questioned.

"It's true. I was there after it happened. Apperated out just as the last Death Eater left…" He said, clenching his teeth.

"Wasn't this supposed to be all over?" Hestia commented. The group looked to Kingsley for answers.

The broad, dark man stood before them. He seemed a bit pale and frustrated. "We were alerted to this knowledge as it was happening. The last any of us heard was that those involved in the revolt against Fenrir's execution had left the country…" Kingsley tried to explain.

He knew they were all thinking the same thing: if Dumbledore were here, this wouldn't have happened.

Not that Kingsley was an inadequate authority figure, but Dumbledore… was Dumbledore. The man was magic embodied. He knew everything and knew how to handle everything. And with another atrocity, how could they cope without him? Without his knowledge or wisdom, without his sparkling blue eyes, without his kind words, without his forgiveness…

"We must contact old allies." Harry said affirmatively. His green eyes stared down at the group.

"I know a chap that owns a store down at Knockturn." Someone said from the group.

"Some of Remus' associates still visit Teddy…" Andromeda said rather uneasily. She was extremely protective of Teddy. The loss of three of her loved ones made it hard for her to let him out of her site. Even to see his godfather, Harry.

The group discussed potential allies and informants who might know something—anything about what happened that night.

"What about the press?" Luna's airy voice broke scattered chitchat.

She'd taken over the Quibbler and though she was as much off her rocker as her father, Luna also did more realistic pieces. The Quibbler was right up there with Daily Prophet as people still remembered how corrupt the Daily Prophet could get.

Harry looked over at Kingsley. This was his call.

"People ought to know what happened. Tell them there was an attack, but leave out anything about the Dark Mark. We don't know exactly what is going on." He answered.

The girl was appeased enough and resumed her position.

Harry checked the time again and noticed that Ron and Hermione still hadn't shown up. Turning to Ginny, he motioned out to the group. She noticed, thinking the same thing.

"I'll Apperate to their apartment." She whispered, slipping out.

Harry nodded and hoped for the best. He figured they were all right, but perhaps Lid, the young owl, had gotten lost or something.

The group was still discussing what to do about the news coverage on the Muggle side of it as Kingsley explained that he talked it over with the Muggle Prime Minister.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. His nerves were settled as Hermione rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry!" She shrieked as all watched.

Ron straggled in with Hugo still in his arms. He nodded his hello to family as Molly beckoned the child out of his arms and into her own. Cooing over the child, the group of people began to talk amongst themselves.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened? Did you catch them? Is it really Death Eaters?" Hermione bombarded him with questions.

"Slow down, 'Mione." He said with a small chuckle. She hadn't changed one bit. "I'm fine, but you would know the answers to the rest of your questions if you had been here sooner. What took you so long?"

Hermione blushed as Ron answered. "Just… this whole thing…"

Harry nodded and understood.

Being there was so odd. Though it was his house, the last time he stepped foot in there was during his days on the run. He couldn't bring himself to come back. Not with all the memories. It was even harder with Lupin one and so many of the other Order members

Harry smiled slightly as he looked across the table to see where old members once sat. He remembered Tonks sitting next to Ginny back in his third year. The group of kids would laugh and laugh, as Tonks would change from having a pig nose to all sorts of extra appendages.

Harry suddenly found himself missing those days. That was why he hadn't returned. Those painful memories of those that died. Hell, one of Lupin's coats still hung on the rack. It was like nothing had changed. Like he hadn't died.

Harry's jaw clenched as Ron shook his hand in front of his face. "Harry, hello?" He asked, pulling Harry out of his own thoughts.

Everyone in the room looked up at him. "We can't let this happen again." Was all Harry said.

Ron nodded, before asking his question again, since the first one went unheard. "Where's Ginny? Mum said she was just here…"

Harry scanned the room. "She wasn't with you?"

The two shook their head.

"She should have been back by now…" Harry said, now getting a little nervous.

Kingsley stood at this. "Well, I suggest that the meeting is over. If anyone has new information or finds anything out, contact Harry or me. In the meantime, Apperate back to the Weasley apartment and check your own. I'm sure she'd there, waiting."

The three nodded as Hermione took her son off of George and the group said their farewells. One by one they all left.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apperated into the living room of the once nice apartment. Now, they were standing in a pile of rubble and debris. Burnt paper and material sifted and floated down to the ground.

Coughing, Ron pulled Harry down. "We have to leave…"

"She's not here…" Harry said.

Hermione popped out, not wanting to get the baby sick.

And then Harry saw it.

Amongst the rubble, a diamond ring hung in the air. Another Dark Mark was positioned in the air. It looked like the accursed snake was slithering its way in the ring.

But before Harry could do anything, Ron Apperated the two of them out. And once again, Harry felt that old familiar tug on the back of his nose.


	3. Still Lost

A/N: I felt bad leaving such a crappy chapter. This one is better. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. :) Please Review!

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry screamed as they came to a crashing thunk on the floor of the Weasley home.

Ron instinctively went there, because it was always his true home. He knew it still had to be safe. And sure enough, the lopsided, dilapidated house stood before them. And though it was a sight for sore eyes, all Harry could think about was Ginny.

Ron came to a crashing halt in front of him. "Harry, she wasn't there…"

Harry looked up at his bestfriend and shook his head. "Her ring… her ring it was hanging in the Dark Mark…"

Hermione soon appeared, Molly and Arthur following. The three hurried over to the spot where Harry was kneeling on the ground. "Hermione just told us—what's wrong?" Molly said, noticing the distressed looks on her son and son-in-law's face.

Ron explained what Harry just told him. Harry couldn't speak. The realization hit him. It was like a ton of bricks had smashed into him. He kneeled there motionless. Placid expression clung to his face. He was miles away.

They had her. Somehow they took her. And she could be—

Harry shook the frightening thoughts of his beloved strangled and tortured out of his head as Arthur lead him into The Burrow. The rest of the Weasley clan was all waiting there. Bill and Fleur had Victoire with them, George sat beside them, and Percy in a chair. The lot looked up at them eagerly, but one look at Harry told them there wasn't any good news.

"I don't know what happened… everything looked like it was burned…" Ron said, trying to clear what happened. "But Ginny couldn't—"

Hermione looked down sullenly. "They must have used an Inflamare Curse. Either Ginny walked in on it… or it was meant to detonate when—"

Hermione couldn't finish. The thought of what she was implying was too horrific for her. Gulping, she took a seat next to the stunned Harry and tried to rub his back. She was at a loss for what to even say or do.

Molly came back from flooing Kingsley and shook her head. "It seems anyone who is associated with the Ministry and the Order has had the same thing happen… Kingsley reports no sign of…. Ginny…" Molly said quietly. The impact of losing a daughter hadn't hit her yet.

"We have to go back… Maybe there's something there…" Harry said firmly, finally looking up.

He blinked back tears, as he looked Molly in the eyes. He then turned to his wife's brother, his best friend.

"Harry, hunny, Kingsley's got his men working on it. He's sent Finch-Fletchley." Molly told him.

Harry scoffed. "I work with them! I know what to do… Ginny's out there—she's out there and I'm sitting here… I'm sitting here doing nothing—"

"Harry, you have to calm down." Hermione said, continuing to rub his back. "It's being taken care of. If he needs you or if something happens, I'm sure Kingsley will let us know…"

"I won't let some one else I love die… not again…" Harry jolted up abruptly. Images of his family and friends appeared in his head. "I didn't come back from being dead just to let them take my love, my life all over again!"

He shouted and burst through the door. Grabbing his wand, he was decided on going back to Ron and Hermione's apartment—or what was left of it.

The images of Ginny replayed in his head. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was the first time he'd been on the Platform 9 ¾. She was there wishing her brothers off. Who knew that that shy ten year old would develop into a beautiful, strong woman? Harry looked back at the Weasleys as he Apperated to the last spot where his love, his heart, his life was last known to be at.

Appearing in the settled ash and debris, Harry looked up. The Dark Mark was gone and in its place Justin Finch-Fletchley stood there surveying the land. Harry nearly attacked him.

"Justin! Have yo—" He was about to question him brutally, before he was cut off.

Ron suddenly appeared next to him. "Oi! Harry, you can't just—"

Justin took a step back from the two of them. Sure, he'd been on better terms with the two since it was proven that Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin and hacking off all the halfbloods and mudbloods. But seeing the two, he just gave them an odd face. "Look, you're not supposed to be here…" He responded.

Harry took him by the collar, looked the other man square and the eye and proceeded. "Look, Finch-Fletchley, my wife is missing. You better damn give me something better than the fact that I shouldn't be here…"

Justin took another step back and shook Harry off. "I'm not supposed to do this, but seeing as you're a fellow Auror—"

"And I've saved your arse more than a few times…" Harry interrupted, glaring at the Hufflepuff intently.

"Do you want me to tell you what we've found?" He said crossing his arms.

Harry nodded, slightly annoyed.

"Okay then… Seems like there was just one. They used a Dark conversion of the Infalmare Curse. I don't think Ginny caused it to go off. The fact that they placed the ring indicates that they had to take it off of her…"

"And?" He asked impatiently, ready to strike the other Auror.

"And there was an indentation on the ring. DM…" He finished.

Harry glared at Justin again. "Why aren't you over there seizing everything the Malfoy's own?!"

Justin just shook his head. "I still have a lot here. You think you can do it all, have a go at it." He said, finally having a enough of Harry's lashing out.

"Don't encourage him." Ron interjected. He ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. Harry was starting to pace.

"So, she could still be alive. Have you ran a—"

"Harry, I'm an Auror. I've gone through training. I've gone over all of the introductory spells. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to this. If you're wondering about Malfoy, there should be a league of Ministry workers over there now…" He said a bit harsher than he meant to. "I'm sure she's fine, Harry…"

Harry gave him a nod and walked through the rubble with Ron trailing behind. "What now?" He asked.

"Malfoy has some explaining to do. I knew the purebloods were still on their kick… but this is too far." Harry said, his emerald eyes transfixed forward as he Apperated away.


	4. The Bad News

A/N: Thank all for the reviews. I'm getting a lot of hits for this story, but not many reviews. So, I don't know if I should keep with this story or not. I'll start the 5th chapter if I get 4 more reviews. (Katie, you don't count, because I know you. :P You've been reviewing my stories since I wrote crap in what, 9th grade?)

* * *

Hermione stared after Ron and Harry as they left. Sinking into the couch, she sat Hugo on her lap. "Mummy, where's daddy?" He asked.

Hermione smiled down at her child and straightened his dark brown hair. He was a very clever boy, being only two years old and all. He took after her in that sense. Sure he was mischievous like a Weasley and he had the temper to match, but he was very inquisitive. When he was a baby, he was always moving, always discovering things.

"They went to find Auntie Ginny, love." She said calmly.

"Is that where Uncle Harry went?" He asked as he fidgeted in his mother lap.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. They'll be back shortly…"

"Where did Auntie Ginny go? Weren't we going to have dinner with them and Teddy was going to come over. 'Member, mum? I was gunna show him my toy broom, so I can fly like Uncle Harry, right mum?" He stopped, waiting for Hermione to answer him.

"Yes, love. They were supposed to come over, but we got some news. Auntie Ginny came to get us and we don't know where she went." Hermione answered.

Molly appeared and decided to give Hermione a break. As she took the child out of her arms, Hermione smiled her thanks.

"Gram, why aren't they back yet?" She heard Hugo asked as Molly took him into the kitchen, presumably making food.

George sat back and rested his hand on her leg. "They'll be fine, 'Mione. You know how hot tempered the two can get…" He said.

She nodded, slipping back into old thoughts. Though around Harry, he was somewhat docile, Ron had developed his own temper. Nothing to compare to Ginny's or Molly's, but this was his sister. And the way Harry had barged out… He clearly was emotional. If the wrong person got in his way, she knew it wouldn't end well. He was a passionate person, but very stubborn.

Hermione thought back when they were all fighting, back in her fourth year. She thought about how the two of them were so stubborn. She'd seen the two of them lash out in anger. Shaking her head, she hoped the two would find reason.

Suddenly the Weasley fireplace was lit. A crystal blue blaze poured from the hearth as the Minister of Magic came forth.

He nodded to those present as Molly came back into the livingroom, Teddy still in her arms. "I have some bad news…" He said, bowing his head slightly. But before he continued he looked around. "Where are Harry and Ron…? They should be here for this."

"They're out… please continue…" Arthur said, knowing that Sacklebolt would get the point. Ron and Harry were out there as they spoke, looking for her.

Molly gasped as Hermione's hands started to tremble. She looked over at George who held his own hands firmly.

"Not again…" She thought. "This family can't handle another…"

"Ginevra Weasley was just found. It seems she was murdered…" Kingsley Shacklebolt said, his jaw tight.

Molly burst into tears as she but the child down. Hugging onto Arthur, the only female Weasley sobbed into his shoulder. Hermione remained quiet as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. George and Bill turned away while Percy removed himself from the room.

Her tears soon drowned out her sight. They washed down her face and she didn't care. All that mattered was that her closest female friend was gone.

"H-how? What—what happened, K-kingsley?" Hermione said, finally speaking up.

Sighing, he continued. "She was tortured, burned, before they finally used the Killing Curse. If you wish to see her, she's being attended to at St. Mungo's."

Molly looked up and nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed Kingsley back through the fireplace. Hermione muttered that she'd stay here in case Ron or Harry came back. She wondered if they knew, yet.

She shook her head. Harry wasn't going to be able to handle this. Ginny was the world to him. After losing so many, one would have given up. But Harry found Ginny through the war and he clung to her afterwards. Many said it was like Lily and James were living again. They were even planning a family together, hoping to get pregnant soon.

This would absolutely crush him and after he'd been through so much and lost so much…

And Ron… Ron had confided in Hermione about what it was like hearing that his younger sister was in the Chamber of Secrets back in their second year.

He'd told her about the many, horrific thoughts that went through his head. He'd become angry and only thought of revenge. And when Lockhart was going to let his sister just rot down there, he didn't care that his wand was broken.

"Perhaps it would cause and even worse spell to hit the damned fool." Hermione remembered him saying, Ron nearly seething as he spoke.

If that had affected him so much, then how would he take this? Hermione didn't really fear his reaction. After all, she was his wife. But she worried about how this would affect their home life.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron nearly fell out of the chimney. They both looked pretty scraped up and dirty. Harry rose from the ground first, a rather large gash across his face.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as Ron got up and brushed the dirt from his robes.

Hermione ran to them and used a few basic healer spells to fix the two of them up. Once the two were cleaned up, they both noticed the sadness in the room. Before Hermione could divert their inquiries and ask about their present condition, Harry asked the cursed question:

"What's the matter? Any news?"

At this, the two boys rose and George came to stand at Hermione's side, facing the two. He put his hand on Harry's upper arm and just shook his head and looked down.

"They found her…" Hermione croaked out almost inaudible. Her tears suddenly reappeared at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had to tell them. She was the one to explain that Harry's beloved and Ron—Hermione's own husband—Ron's own sister was now dead.

Harry sank to his knees, his face pressed in his hands, while Ron just caved in, emotionally. He bore no sign of sorrow. It was just a blank stare ahead. At first it seemed like he was confused, but that quickly turned into an angry glare.

Hermione bent down do try and comfort Harry. She put an arm around him and talked softly. "Harry, Molly and Arthur went to St. Mungo's. They should be—"

"Is that where she is?" He looked up at her, his emerald green eyes stained red with sorrow.

Before she even got the chance to nod her head or give any sort of response, Ron was back at the fireplace.


	5. The News Gets Worse

Harry looked down at his dead wife in disbelief. It took all of the Weasley men to hold Ron off. Seemed he'd gone mental. His baby sister was there dead on the table and something had snapped in Ron. Harry had never seen this type of behavior in him.

Sure, Ron had a temper and a mouth, but currently, he was firing off curses, both of magic and obscene language.

Molly was weeping as she signed some papers. She came to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry, m'dear." Molly said as she tried to console him.

Silent tears streamed down his face. He had no words, no emotion for what was happening or being said.

Molly cleared her throat. "Harry, Harry dear. There… there is something else." At this, the tears swelled up in her eyes again.

Harry managed to give her a confused look. "What else could there be? Ginny—Ginny was…"

"Murdered. And that bloody bastard will pay. He thinks because he's a mangy pureblood—" Ron was working himself up. It seemed Hermione was right by his side, calming him. Or at least trying to.

"No, Harry… there's more. Whoever murdered… murdered…" Molly broke out into tears again, shoving the papers into Harry's hands as she turned to Mr. Weasley's arms for comfort. Arthur could only manage a sad smile.

Harry scanned the document, looking for the agent that caused Mrs. Weasley so much grief.

And then he spotted it. The last line.

Deceased: Ginevra Weasley and unborn son

Harry sank to his knees.

"I—I…" Harry stuttered.

"Well, bloody go on then!" Ron snapped.

"I was a father…" Harry said as he turned back to his wife. A sheet now lay over her. He looked up helplessly at his in laws.

No one could reply. No one could answer.

All except Hermione. "Harry. Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." She said, kneeling next to him. Hermione pulled him into another tight embrace and put her head on his shoulder.

So not only had he lost a wife that day, but a son. A son he did not even know about

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to inform that she was pregnant. This information alone will be enough to break them both. Please review.

* * *


	6. Times Have Changed

A/N: So, I had nearly worked myself into a jam, but I think I know what is going to happen from here on out. I talked it over with a few of my old HP friends and I realized that this is exactly the kind of story I would have loved when I was 14. However, I'm slightly older and have to adjust for that. Hence the wicked long wait. But I should be updating on a more regular basis from now on. It still may be slow, but not nearly 2 months slow.  
Thanks to my reviewers, you guys give me motivation to continue. So the more you review, the more I update!!

* * *

Six months had passed since Ginny's funeral. And yet, in so little of a time, so much had happened.

Hermione sat opposite of Harry, cradling baby Hugo in her arms. He seemed so far away and so very lost. It killed Hermione to see Harry so upset, but what could she do but just be there for him?

Ron made her quit her Ministry job and stay home. After losing his sister, he became obsessed with everyone staying safe. He was going to make sure they were all going to stay safe. The couple bought a house not far away from the Burrow, but was now easily hidden behind a multitude of spells. No one was going to attack them again.

Ginny's death wasn't the only one to be reported. Susan Bones, Annette Bell, Katie's sister, and two other former schoolmates had wound up dead. The only clue left behind was Ginny's ring.

And yet, there was no substantial evidence against Draco Malfoy. He still walked the walk of a proud, arrogant man, very similar to his late father. Harry tried his best to try and get something pinned on Draco, but not even with the help of Justin did this happen. Kingsley said if they found any hard proof, Malfoy would be in Azkaban quicker than one could say 'Avada Kadavra'.

However, that left little solace and a lot of pain. There was nothing he could do but spend his time with Hermione or down at Headquarters trying to put the pieces together. But six months of nothing was starting to wane on his character. Hermione could tell that he had long forgotten what made him happy.

But could she blame him? Ginny was her friend, too. She had lost her, too. Hugo barely asked about his deceased aunt, but every time he used to, it would bring her to tears. She missed her best friend. She missed her laughs and the way she would casually flip her hair and lean in to tell a story, like it was the daintiest of secrets.

But she was gone and her murder still unsolved. They called it an act of 'dark followers' in the Daily Prophet, but they didn't want all of Britain speculating that Voldemort was back. For he wasn't. He did not have a third appearance.

Or so they hoped.

No, this had to be the act of former Death Eaters and their children. They would be the only ones foolish enough to challenge order once again. Especially after propaganda was circulated the previous month about blood importance.

But what did everyone expect? Was everything just supposed to be perfect after Voldemort? Of course not. Human nature is to flaw and there will always be evil out there or some follower of evil. Just because one Dark Lord is gone does not make everything 'fun and the sun'.

They weren't pleasant thoughts, but Hermione was thinking them nonetheless.

"Harry, have you had any news about the Pureblood Publisher?" She asked, cutting the silence.

Of course she was referring to the propaganda that claimed that wizards had forgotten their rights. Those born to magic, those whose magic had flowed through their ancestors' veins were more privileged and more talented than those who didn't. And that is was their right to get the better jobs, grades, money, etc. than halfbloods or less.

Harry looked up from his stack of papers. "Not really. Kingsley said that Justin and I could question Malfoy." He said, a mischievous grin forming, first one she'd seen in a long time.

"I take it he put stipulations on it?" Hermione asked, giving him a look.

The smile nearly faded and Harry just nodded. "Yes. He warned me that I couldn't ask anything other than his participation in the leafleting."

Hermione gave him a small shrug. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you know he's only—"

"Yeah, I know. He's Malfoy, that's what he does. He's going to make me react. Luckily Justin will be there. I just want to see the look on his smug face when we take him in."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Harry. As much as I'd like that—Malfoy put away, you have to stay by the books." Hermione said, getting up to prepare dinner. "Ron'll be home soon. I better start getting dinner ready…"

"Hmm…" Harry replied looking through another pile of papers.

And suddenly, he saw it. There was a small piece of paper. A very familiar name was written on it and a number, in Malfoy's handwriting.

He stared at it.

Ginevra Weasley, 7.

That was all it said.

Harry got up from the pile of papers and walked into the kitchen where Hermione was starting to cook some porkchops. "Hey, 'Mione, what do you make of this?" Harry said, holding the paper up.

She put Hugo down, much to his happiness, and took the paper. Turning it around, she shrugged. "Maybe that's when they were planning it? Maybe she was a target?" Hermione said, as her forehead crinkled in thought.

Harry looked from his friend to the paper. "That seems odd. They didn't attack your house until after you left which was around five. Maybe they just waited until she was alone, but surely…" Harry said, tapering off in thought.

Hermione put her arms around Harry. "You'll figure it out, Harry. Just give it time…" She said, softly.

Harry sighed, and finally hugged her back.

Hermione flinched. Perhaps it was from the sudden contact or the fact that the front door had just closed and Ron stood before them.

Awkwardly pulling apart, Ron glared from Harry to Hermione. "Where's my dinner?" He asked.

No "Hello, how's your day". Just a commanding question.

"It's almost done." Hermione said as she took the porkchops and potatoes out of the oven.

"I…I better go." Harry said, not wanting to get on Ron's bad side at the moment.

Ron just glared at him and put his stuff down on the counter. Hermione gave him a sad smile as she charmed the food to float to the table. "Bye, Harry. And don't worry. Everything will work out." She told him.

Harry nodded and thought to himself, "I'll make it…"


End file.
